


Over Tea and Biscuits

by lumos_lucyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Ginny Weasley, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Dudley’s life is kinda sucky lol, Ginny works for Rita and HATES her, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter is the DADA professor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_lucyy/pseuds/lumos_lucyy
Summary: Dudley Dursley’s life isn’t exactly going to plan. Stuck as a single dad at age 34, Dudley’s trying his best to provide and be there for his daughter, Sophia Ivy Dursley, but after a spout of accidental magic, Dudley needs help. Who better to give him advice than his cousin, Harry Potter?Harry Potter franchise belongs to Daniel Radcliffe, obviously.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Part One

Out of all the ways Dudley Dursley imagined his future to be like, this wasn’t one of them. 

After his family moved from Number 4 Privet Drive, Dudley started to really consider his future. He’d already taken up boxing, and was pretty passionate about that, but towards the beginning of Year 13 he began getting more and more pressure from his parents and teachers to think of something that could provide for him and a future family. 

So Dudley dropped wrestling and began studying. He started uni, unsure of his life path and goals. 

That’s when he met Nicola. 

A few drinks at the pub, a few dates in London, and the two were married. 

A few months after their marriage, Nicola became pregnant. On June 2nd, 2006, Sophia Ivy Dursley was born. 

To say Nicola didn’t love Sophia would be a lie. Every trip to the gynaecologist, every ultrasound, every stuffed animal bought and every well wish increased Nicola’s love for her child, but something changed when Sophia was born. 

When Nicola held the small infant in her arms, she felt absolutely nothing. She smiled for pictures, and laughed when Sophia opened her small, brown eyes… but the overflowing love and maternal instinct never truly came to her. 

Postpartum depression. 

Nicola tried to love her baby, and Dudley tried to understand Nicola. She went to therapy, talked with her doctors, and spent hours upon hours laying in bed, Sophia pressed against her chest. 

Nothing. 

Dudley watched as Nicola turned from the bubbly 23 year old to a person he didn’t recognize. She’d sludge through the day, her expression blank and eyes frantic. He couldn’t understand her pain, and he thinks that’s the reason she left. 

A month after Sophia’s first birthday, Nicola was gone. It wasn’t a sudden move. He didn’t wake up with all her clothes gone and a sappy note on the fridge, it was more than that. 

She’d already been moving her things to her mothers house a good week before Sophia turned one. All that was left was her toiletries by the time she was out the door. Dudley stood in the middle of the flat’s small living room, it’s walls seeming closer than ever. It was so claustrophobic. 

Nicola looked up at him, her eyes red with deep purple bags under them. Her hair had begun falling out, and her lack of self care included eating. Her cheeks were sunken and she seemed 10x more fragile than he’d ever known she could be. 

As she hugged him and walked out the door, Dudley realized she’d been gone since her spirit died a year ago, and all she was after that was a ghost. 

He mourned her, of course. He’d wake up to Sophia’s cries in the middle of the night, her shrieks pulling him from his dreamless sleep. He’d try to soothe her with a microwaved bottle, sing her songs, and even try walking around the block with her, but the baby couldn’t be consoled. When Dudley realized the only way to get her to sleep was to lay down on his back and have his chest touching hers did he truly break. As Sophia drifted into a peaceful sleep, Dudley cried. 

*** 

So then it began, Dudley and Sophia Dursley against the world. Dudley moved out of the small, memory ridden flat to a nice, homey cottage in Beesands. The house was small enough for the two, and had a nice beach area and yard for if they wanted a pet. 

Dudley got a work from home job. He was able to care for Sophia and work with people’s tech issues at the same time. It wasn’t glamorous or fun, for any means, but it did pay the bills and provide a comfortable lifestyle for an early 20’s guy and his one year old. 

Slowly but surely, things got better. Nicola never really left the picture, she just wasn’t involved anymore. She’d come over every once and a while, at first only on Sophia’s birthday and Christmas, but soon once a month or so. Eventually Sophia started taking trips to her Nicola’s new flat, overjoyed to spend time with her mum. 

Dudley eventually decided that parting ways with Nicola was a right choice. Nicola (and him) was never really meant to become a mother at 23, and always talked about her big plans to move to the States or live in the heart of London, and sometimes Dudley felt guilty for taking that from her.

Never in a million years would he trade that for Sophia, though. 

Smart and quick witted, Sophia started to grow and mature. She became more compassionate than her father was. She inherited her father’s chubby cheeks and wide frame, but never became obese due to excessive spoiling. She had flowing black curls like her mother’s, and her skin was a perfect mix of Dudley’s pale white and Nicola’s copper skin. 

She was so smart, in fact, she’d get away with things without Dudley even knowing. 

One morning when she was seven, Dudley felt his heart stop in his chest when he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. He raced down the hall and saw Sophia standing on top of the counter, her eyes wide and palms curled. 

“What— what happened?” Dudley asked, trying to catch his breath. Sophia’s eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms in defense. 

“Nothing!” She spat. She looked up at the plate cabinet. 

She didn’t, Dudley thought, his worry starting to turn to anger. He walked over to where the plates sat. They were a gift from his mother for his wedding, and as they were a little sentimental to him, he knew his mum would have an absolute fit if she discovered her precious Sophia ruined the dishes. 

He opened the cabinet carefully, afraid of glass shards slipping out. When the doors fully opened…. nothing. No pile of cracked plates or shards falling onto the stone kitchen floor. He even counted them, all ten remaining perfect. Dudley even noticed they looked brand new! 

He turned his head to his daughter, who was now standing beside him, “Did you… break anything?” 

“No,” She said abruptly, then looked at the ground. In a much smaller voice, “yes.” 

“What did you break?” Dudley asked, more annoyed that she lied than the actual dish broken. He could just pick up another pack of plates another time. 

“Gran’s plates,” she said, her voice small and ashamed. Dudley’s face contorted again, even more confused this time. He turned his head and counted them again. Ten. Like always. 

“Well… they look alright to me,” he said, shutting the cabinet. 

“Because I fixed them!” Sophia stated, smiling up at her father. Dudley smiled back and sighed. 

“Just, please use the regular dishes,” he said, before shaking his head and walking back to his room. But how’d she..? He begun to ask himself, before dismissing it. If all the plates where there and tidy, he had nothing to worry about. 

*** 

The second incident occurred after a failed beach trip a week after Sophia turned 10. She’d spent her birthday surrounded by her best mates, parents, and grandparents at the cottage. Nicola had planned outdoor themed games for the kids and Dudley planned the smaller, indoor preparations for the adults. Afterwards Sophia had left with her mother, who’d taken her on a girls date to London to shop. 

Dudley decided after she’d come home that a trip to the rocky beach was in order. The two loved to go and collect rocks or fly kites on windy days. This day, however, the skies turned on them. Barely ten minutes into their walk the sky grew dark and thunder clapped in the distance. Before the two could make it back to the pavement, the rain began. 

The rain pellets hit the ground with a harsh, face stinging velocity that made Dudley upset and Sophia furious. 

By the time the two reached their home they were soaked head to toe. Sophia’s face was red with anger and tears cut their way through her already wet face. Dudley began to take off his shoes when he heard Sophia shriek very loudly next to him. 

“My SHOES!” She cried, her a shade of red Dudley had never seen on a person, not even on his beet-faced father. 

“Darling, calm down—“ he tried to console her, but it was no use. 

“My SHOES dad! They’re disgusting! There’s mud, and-and” Sophia’s breath hitched, her breathing becoming sharp and forced. Dudley feared an asthma attack was on the way (an unfortunate gene she’d gotten from him). 

“Sophia, take a deep breath and count to ten,” He said over her panting. He tried to steady her by grabbing her shaking shoulders. 

Sophia reached down and grabbed the muddy shoes off her feet and threw them at the TV. 

Almost as soon as she did this her eyes opened in fear, a realization of sorts hitting her. She reached out as if to grab them, and to both of their surprise, the shoes paused a second mid air and dropped to the middle of the living room. 

It all happened so fast Dudley was sure he imagined it. His wide eyes met Sophia’s and he knew that it really happened. 

“I’m sorry dad,” Sophia said, choked up on tears, “It’s just- mom got me those shoes for me. They’re my special shoes.” Dudley’s heart broke, and he embraced his daughter in a hug, trying to push the odd event to the back of his mind. 

“We’ll clean ‘em, darling,” he soothed her, “They’ll be good as new.” He pulled back from the hug and patted her shoulders. Sophia nodded and took off her other shoe and placed it near the door before going to grab the other, then proceeding down the hall to change into warm clothes. 

Dudley just stood there for a second, processing everything that happened within the past minute. 

The realization hit him harder than he expected it to. His daughter performed magic. His daughter was magic. He had a magical daughter. 

He stumbled down the hall to his room, where he shut the door before slouching down on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and stared blankly at the floor. What’s he to do? Does he just wait until a bloody letter comes through? Was he suppose to pick up on this earlier? 

Harry. Harry Potter. 

Harry would know what to do. The only problem was, Dudley had no bloody clue where Harry Potter was. Last time he’d seen him was about a decade ago at Harry’s wedding. 

When he received an invitation (via owl. That made his dormmates freaked a bit), he was shocked. After the treatment he and his parents had put Harry through, Dudley had accepted that Harry would never want anything to do with them ever again. 

The wedding took place at an odd location, a house seemingly held up by nothing. The tent they had it in was seemingly average size for a wedding tent, but absolutely enormous on the inside. Dudley sat towards the back and watched the ceremony. He awkwardly approached Harry and his wife (Jenny? Jenny) afterwards and congratulated them before placing his present (a kitchen aid, did wizards even need one?) towards the other gifts and drive back to his cramped flat. 

Where was Harry now? He’d never truly forgotten his cousin, as the guilt would sometimes eat away at his conscious. He’d walk by Sophia’s room at night and see her curled up, warm and safe in bed, then think of Harry at that age, small and cramped in a cupboard. Like a dog. 

He’d have nightmares every once in a while of his daughter shoved in a cupboard, crying for him, and when he goes to speak he hears his fathers voice. 

Would Harry want to talk with him? 

How do you contact a wizard? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his door. 

“Dad? Do you want to help me clean my shoes now?” he heard Sophia say. 

“Yes dear, I’ll be out in a second,” he said. He stood up, got changed, and went out to start the task. 

*** 

Life at the Potter house was everything Harry could wish for and more. Built to resemble the Burrow, the Potter’s lived in a spacious yet cozy home, hidden in a patch of trees in the countryside near London. The house was two stories tall, with winding hallways leading to spare rooms, studios, and studies… but the heart of the house was the first floor. 

The large, open room contained the living, dining, and kitchen all in one. Portraits of family adorned the wall, laughing and sometimes cracking jokes or joining in on conversation. Moving photos of the Potter children took up the space inbetween, photos ranging from all their births to candids Harry took last week. 

Colorful furniture and fluffy rugs adorned the house, and if a stranger could use one word to describe the home it would be “warm”. It was everything Harry wanted as a child and more, and he was pleased to be able to give it to his children. 

The morning of July 20th was like any other. Harry woke up around six, not expecting his wife or kids to be up until eleven or so. He kissed Ginny softly, careful not to wake her up, before slipping out of bed and down the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen and prepared himself some toast and coffee before sitting down and watching the sun rise through the large window in the front of the house. 

Icarus, the family’s barn owl, swooped in from the window and placed an assortment of posts on the dining table before landing on his perch. Harry patted the bird and then picked up the first letter. 

Harry Potter 

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion, and he read the return address. 

Dudley Dursley  
9303 Cottage Lane  
Beesands, Devon, England 

Harry’s curiosity grew, and he carefully ripped open the letter. 

Harry, 

I’m unsure wether or not you’ll receive this, as I don’t really know how magical post works, but I would like to set a date for us to meet and discuss something urgent. It’s about my daughter. 

Thank you,  
Dudley Dursley


	2. Second Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudley is in his mid thirties during this fanfic, since it’s a year before the DH epilogue! Sorry for not being clear with that before, I suck at writing time lol.

Ginny was the last one up, slowly making her way down the steps and to the dining area at noon. Harry had made breakfast for the lot of them, and had a warming charm placed upon it so it stayed perfect for Ginny. 

As Ginny approached the dining area, she was met with a kiss on the cheek from Harry and a polite hello from her middle child, Albus. 

“Good morning,” she said, smiling and plating her breakfast. 

“Morning, love,” Harry replied, taking a seat next to her. 

“Good morning, mum,” Albus said, his mouth full of eggs. 

Ginny reached over to the middle of the table and grabbed the pile of post. 

“Rubbish, rubbish, a request from the minister… I don’t see why ‘Mione can’t just write to us normally,” Ginny tutted to herself, sorting through the letters. She reached the last one, the one Harry had purposely buried under others, “Dudley Dursley?” Ginny turned and looked at Harry, her eyes concerned. 

“Yeah, can you believe it?” He said, placing an arm over her chair and leaning in to look at the letter once more, “I don’t even know how it got here.” 

Ginny nodded, then opened the letter to read it. 

“Who’s Dudley?” Albus asked innocently from across the table. 

“Says here it’s about his daughter? I didn’t even know he got married,” Ginny said. 

“We haven’t seen him in, well, how long ago was our wedding?” Harry teased. Ginny playfully elbowed his side. 

“Fourteen years ago,” Ginny shook her head, “I wouldn’t have remembered him coming if it wasn’t for that bloody gift he’d given us. Dad’s still fascinated by that thing.” 

“Who’s Dudley?” Albus asked once more, his voice irate. 

“Oh, sorry,” Harry said, turning to his son, “Dudley’s my cousin. We haven’t seen him in ages.” 

“For a good reason,” Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry glanced down nervously, “So…?” 

“So?” 

“Are you going to write back?” 

Harry tapped his foot nervously at the ground before rubbing his scar. It never hurt anymore (thank Merlin), but he’d massage it whenever he was anxious or upset. He took off his glasses and pinched his glabella. 

“You don’t have to,” Ginny said soothingly, placing a hand on his back. 

“I don’t just want to leave him to fend for himself, though,” Harry said, “I’m more concerned about his daughter than anything else. I didn’t even stop and think that magic ran in my family.” 

“Maybe it skipped a generation with the Evan’s bloodline?” Ginny said, “Anyway, it’s not your responsibility. The world won’t fall apart if you don’t go and see your abusive cousin.” 

Harry took in a deep breath, “I’ll have to think about it.” 

Harry turned and smiled at Albus, whose face was blank and eyes quizzical as he finished his breakfast. 

*** 

Dudley didn’t expect an answer so soon, I’m fact he didn’t expect an answer at all. He’d dropped the letter off at the post, hoping for it to be delivered yet knowing it probably wouldn’t be. So when a brown barn owl zoomed into his window at 7 am on a Sunday, he was surprised. 

He was just happy Sophia didn’t see it, she would’ve gone nuts. Dudley opened the envelope, careful to not rip the address lest he needed to write Harry again. Why could wizards use cell phones? 

Dudley, 

I’ll meet with you next week, if that’s available for you. Wednesday would work best. There’s a muggle restaurant in London me and Ginny fancy where we could go to to chat. It’s called the English Rose Café and Tea Shop. Please meet at 9 am. 

Harry. 

Dudley looked over the note once more. He didn’t know how family was supposed to react after not talking for a decade, but he was sure it wasn’t like this. He didn’t feel elated to hear back from Harry because it was Harry, he was just glad he could get some advice on Sophia. He didn’t feel too guilty either, nor did he feel calm. His head stormed with different thoughts and emotions, yet all he could do was stare silently at the thin piece of parchment. 

He heard a creak come from the second bedroom down the hall, and out came Sophia. Her hair was frizzy and puffed out extraordinarily, like usual every morning. She stopped halfway between the hall and dining table and gave a loud yawn before sitting across from her father. 

“Morning,” she said tiredly. 

“Good morning, darling,” Dudley said, “fancy anything to eat?” 

“Nah,” she yawned, “I’m not hungry yet.” Her eyes scanned the table, landing right on the letter. Before Dudley could stop her, she had her hands gripped around it. 

“Sophia, give that back,” Dudley said, more exasperated than angry. 

“Who’s Harry?” 

“My cousin,” Dudley answered, matter of factly. Sophia raised an eyebrow, and without further questioning she slid the letter back to her father. 

“I think I’m going to watch some TV, and maybe we can finish cleaning my shoes after they’re dry,” Sophia announced, standing up and walking over to the front living area. Dudley nodded in response. 

*** 

Wednesday came a lot quicker than either of the two men hoped for. Dudley called Nicola a few days in advance, asking if Sophia could stay with her for a day, which she gladly said yes to. After scrubbing Sophia’s shoes clean, the pair were off on a day trip to London. 

Harry waited till the last minute to apparate to a small alleyway a block down. He briskly made his way up the street, the words of his wife ringing in his ears. 

“You don’t have to do this, Harry,” she reminded him that morning, running her hand through his hair as the couple laid in bed, “you don’t owe him anything.” 

Harry wondered if it was too late to chicken out. 

He approached the tea shop with mild trepidation. As he opened the green door of the small cafe, he noticed Dudley immediately. 

The first thing Harry noticed was Dudley had gotten bigger since the wedding. He sported more of a dad bod than the hobby wrestler he once knew. His blonde hair had began balding towards the front, and he was developing dark eyebags. Harry sighed, knowing now it was way too late to chicken out, walked up towards his cousin. 

“Hello,” Harry said, breaking Dudley’s train of thought. He saw Dudley’s eyes flicker with recognition, then eye Harry as he sat down across from him. 

“Hey, Harry,” Dudley said. Harry tapped his fingers against the small table, unsure what to do in the momentary silence. Dudley, thankfully, filled that silence. 

“It’s been awhile,” Dudley said. Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s been a bit,” Harry agreed, “So… what happened?” 

Dudley, never the brightest, plastered a look of confusion onto his face before he began to talk. 

“Oh! With me or….?” 

“Your daughter.” 

“Oh,” Dudley looked down for a split second before looking up, “She’s magic, Harry.” 

Expecting that answer (as Ginny had brought it up multiple times, acting like a detective who’d cracked the case), Harry gave a small nod in reply. 

“What do you need me for, then?” Harry asked. He was trying to keep this short and sweet. He’d enjoy laying on his couch with one of Ginny’s five cats curled on his stomach right now. 

“I need…” Dudley began, “I think I need some proper advice. On how to raise a wizard child.” Harry sighed. 

“You could’ve said that in the letter,” Harry said, “They send an auror to your house after your child receives the letter, then they proceed to explain everything to you.” Couldn’t they have discussed this in the letter? 

“An auror?” Dudley asked. 

“A wizarding cop,” Harry stated. 

“Oh.” 

There was a long, long pause. Excruciating would be a good word for it. Dudley looked at Harry as if he was some alien creature, and Harry looked at Dudley as if he was the most dense git he’d ever met in his life. Was this where the conversation ended? With Dudley going home confused and Harry upset? Harry wouldn’t let himself go if so. 

“But, you know, they don’t explain some certain things,” Harry began, Dudley immediately paying attention, “Like… where exactly the platform is, or how to transfer money at Gringotts without a goblin telling you off, or which stores are best for your supplies…” Dudley nodded. 

“And those are?” 

“Well, platform 9 ¾ is exactly between 9 and 10, you just have to close your eyes and run into the barrier,” Harry said, “And Gringotts is fairly simple, you just have to pick a goblin to the right and say the amount of galleons you want- they’re like pounds- and the best places are usually the least showy…” 

Harry paused before deciding to say, “Ginny and I could walk you through Diagon Alley come next August.” 

Dudley smiled, “I’d like that. Sophia would, too.” 

“Is that her name?” Harry smiled back, “How old is she?” 

“Yes, she’s ten,” Dudley beamed. 

“I have a son her same age,” Harry said, “Albus.” Dudley’s eyes sparkled with recognition. 

“Like your old headmaster!” Dudley smiled, “I remember that much about Hogwarts.” 

“Yeah, like him,” Harry smiled back, “How did you remember his name?” Dudley thought for a second. 

“Mum would always complain about him. Call him crude things,” Dudley said, turning his head down. Harry did the same at the mention of his horrid Aunt Petunia. 

“How are you going to tell her?” 

“Hm?” 

“Petunia.” 

A flash of fear dashed over Dudley’s expression, “I don’t think I ever will. I can’t have her behave the same way she behaved to you.” Harry looked up at his cousin, a questioning look on his face. Dudley continued. 

“I’m sorry Harry.” 

A beat. “I think I’ll need time for that, Dudley.” 

The waitress came, taking their orders for tea and side dishes before leaving the two in silence again. 

“How’s Jenny?” Dudley decided to break the silence. 

“Ginny?” Harry corrected, then gave a polite smile. It came naturally when he thought of his wife, “She’s amazing. She works for a newspaper. Absolutely hates the job, been trying to get her to work at the school with me, but she insists on working there. Merlin knows why.” Dudley chuckled, mostly about how odd wizard cussing was. 

“How about you, Dudley?” Harry asked, “got anyone?” 

“I had someone,” Dudley began slowly, trying not to sound pitiful or remorseful, which he was neither, “Married for a little over a year before we called it quits. Don’t regret it a bit, though. That’s how Sophia came into my life after all.” 

Harry nodded, “Did your partner have any history of magic?” 

Dudley shook his head, “Not that I know of. The only family of hers I’ve met is her mother. I’m not sure she has much.” Harry nodded. The waitress returned with their dishes and drinks. 

The two sat and sipped their teas, staring at passerby’s and nibbling on their food. The silence was comfortable, at least more comfortable than before. 

“You should come over sometime,” Dudley blurted out. Harry looked over at him, “meet Sophia.” 

Harry set his tea down and smiled, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on my first ao3 fanfic :) <3


End file.
